sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Namath
)]] Name: Ashley Namath Gender: Female Age: 18 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Audio visual work, romance novels, partying Appearance: Standing at 5'6" and weighing 111 pounds, Ashley is skinny, and barely has any curves to her body. Still, she tries to accentuate what she has, often wearing tight v-neck t-shirts along with skinny jeans or yoga pants, along with some stylish shoes or boots. Currently, she has one small silver hoop piercing in both ears. Ashley wears white, thick framed glasses because of poor eyesight. Due to her Italian heritage, Ashley has jet-black hair and olive skin. She usually ties her hair into a low, slightly messy, ponytail, which her frontal bangs side swepped to the left. Her face is diamond shaped with big chestnut colored eyes, a button nose, and thin lips. She feels her eyes are her best asset, so she often uses eyeliner to help accentuate them. However, Ashley always seems to furrow her eyebrows and frown, which gives her a constantly annoyed expression. She has a lisp from her childhood that she usually has under control, but it can slip out if she starts talking to fast, or if she gets flustered or frustrated. During her debut on TV, Ashley wore a denim jacket over a white tube-top, along with white jean shorts that had black leggings under them, and white Adidas trainers. She also wore her glasses and regular earrings. Biography: Ashley was born on July 18th as the oldest sister of three girls to Felix Namath, now a construction worker, and Pamela Namath (Nee Stallone), a house wife in Mississippi. Growing up in Mississippi, Ashley had a mostly comfortable childhood, albeit with some rocky moments. At age five, Her father and mother were both laid off from their jobs as a used car salesman and a waitress respectively. With Ashley, her two year old sister, and another one on the way, the family packed up and moved to Oklahoma in hopes of new job opportunities. While Felix managed to find a job at a construction site, Pamela opted instead to stay home with the kids. Sometimes they have to scrape by with only Felix bringing home any money to get by. However, with Whittree being the more affordable but not expanding small town it is, Felix often has spend long hours in the city to work and can't come home as often as his family would like. For especially large projects, Felix will often have to spend a few days within the city, making him either rent a motel room or go to a coworkers house. Due to her natural lisp, Ashley was picked on by some of the meaner kids at her new school in Oklahoma. Not having ever faced this kind of situation, Ashley responded by getting into shouting matches and sometimes physical altercations. While she was scolded in front of her teachers, Ashley wasn't punished when she got home, and was told what she did was perfectly fine, as she just stood up for herself. When given a chance, most of the other kids found that Ashley was a casual and grounded individual, who just talked sort of funny. She would still get into altercations with others when they made fun of her speech, but this has greatly reduced over the years. However, she is sensitive about her lisp, and has tried her best to keep it unnoticeable by slowing her speech when she begins an S word or practicing some speech techniques she read about online. She feels too embarrassed about asking for help from a speech therapist, and knows it would be expensive to get one. Ashley hasn't had any opportunity to meet a free speech therapist, so her lisp is up to her to control. Her younger siblings consist of Patty (15) and Lily (13). Her younger siblings are more homebodies who prefer their nights indoors, while Ashley is more inclined to go over to a friend's house, so they don't spend too much time together. Her father is often busy at work, so most of her time spent with a family member is with her mother. In fact, her mother was her gateway to romance novels, letting Ashley read one of the more innocent ones when she was younger. Ashley and her mother would often discuss the books they are reading, and this slowly made them into their own little book club. It became a hobby the two, and sometimes Patty and Lily, could bond over. Her sisters have tried getting Ashley interested in their favorite show, SOTF-TV, and while she has tried giving it a fair shake, it's just not for her. It's too cynical and depressing to keep her interested. Ashley enjoys reading romance novels, partly for how cheesy they can get, but mostly for the actual romance and fantasy. She knows most of them are terribly unrealistic, but she justifies reading them by arguing that most fiction is the same way. Most of the discussion of whether or not romance novels can be considered good literature are usually comical debates between her and her father. Beyond that, romance novels have also led to another hobby of hers, namely working behind the scenes for the drama club. Ashley joined the AV club during her freshman year of high-school, convinced by her father that having an after school activity would give her something to do while also giving her some kind of skills down the line. She thought of joining the drama club, before remembering she had never been a very good singer or actor. She had also thought of joining a sport, but was quickly reminded she hated to exercise and was pretty weak and slow after a day in P.E. On the other hand, the AV club offered new things to learn and the opportunity to lend a hand to the school plays. She has learned some technical and electronic knowledge, despite Whitrree's admitted limits in terms of technology, along with getting enjoyment out of setting up the stage lighting and other things for the drama club, especially when the play is a romance. Ashley likes to venture out more than her sisters. This has lead to her being a fan of parties and similar social gatherings. Despite her lisp and accent, Ashley is a willing conversation starter with anyone who wants to chat and a generally nice person. She's also willing to do more risky things, such as casual drugs and alcohol. This began on a whim when she saw many others doing similar things at a party, as it seemed they were having a good time. Though these aren't things she does on a regular basis, just activities that help lighten the mood and make the party more fun. The parties are where she meets a lot of her friends, but she otherwise finds them through her classes and AV club. Ashley has been pressured by her parents to go to college so she can find a stable job. She has mostly tried to live up to this, getting A's and B's in her English, history, and elective course where the concepts come much easier to her, but struggles some with her math and science courses, finding them both difficult and boring. However, her grades have been mostly stellar, and she plans to attend Oklahoma State after graduation, but is still waiting to hear back from them. If that doesn't work out as she planned, she's thinking of attending the local community college and then try to reapply at Oklahoma State after that. Advantages: Ashley is a nice and friendly person, which might make it easier to come off as non-hostile. Making allies could be easier as well. Being in the AV club has given her some technical and electronic knowledge. Disadvantages: Ashley hates physical exercise, and is pretty weak and slow. She can become aggravated easily if somebody starts poking fun at her lisp. She has poor eyesight without her glasses. Designated Number: Rainbow Parrots 2 (RBP2) ---- Designated Weapon: Mateba Model 6 Unica Autorevolver Mentor Comment: "MAN! What a total weed! She looks like a chihuahua! Guns don't make chihuahuas scary, you know what I'm saying?" Evaluations style]] Handled By: 'TheRedVelvet '''Kills: 'Caroline Leveson, Colin Pigeon, Sarah Bourne 'Killed By: ' Sarah Bourne 'Collected Weapons: '''Mateba Model 6 Unica Autorevolver (designated weapon, to Anzu Sakamoto) '''Allies: 'Anzu Sakamoto, Sarah Bourne, Caroline Leveson 'Enemies: 'Sarah Bourne, Colin Pigeon, Anastasia Arcadia, Jackson King 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * Ashley's middle name is Flannery. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ashley, in chronological order The Past *Nesip Tusm *I Am Reptar! Sandbox: *Rake *Contemporary *I'll Tumble For Ya *Party At My Place SOTF-TV: *We Are Not Your Kind of People *Zoom, Kick, Persuasion, Tech *Take That Money, Watch It Burn *Crescendolls *It's Bad. We're Hit, Man, We Are Hit. *You Remind Me *The Nthn Wave *That Rhyming Oneshot *Sub Rosa *Billet-Doux *Spiders in my Needle Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ashley. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Ashley's complicated for me. I took a bunch of things I don't like in SOTF, put 'em in a blender, and threw it at a wall. Then I just kinda relished in it, but I really had to make an attempt to not just poke and laugh at her. Sometimes I failed, I think, but I feel, for the most part, I tried to work with her and salvage it. I think the best way to put it is this: If anybody else would have written her the exact same way I did, I probably wouldn't have liked her. But, I had fun, through the slogs of it all, and I think I learned a lil' somethin. - TheRedVelvet Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters